


blooming days

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spring was here. The trees lost their snowy covers and were standing tall with bright green leaves resting on their branches; blossoms also began to grow, showing happiness in brilliant shades. However, love was the flower Baekhyun didn't want to let bloom.Or the story of how Baekhyun's childhood friend (and accidentally turned enemy) came bustling into his life, turning everything (including his poor heart) upside down.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** SAH359  
>  **Prompt:** Byun Baekhyun does like tall men. But not Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol does like midgets. But not Byun Baekhyun. What does happen when Baekhyun’s parents is a good friend with Chanyeol’s? Disaster.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:**
> 
> Hello! I had a lot of fun participating in this festival and would want to express my gratitude to a lot of people. First of all, I would like to thank the mods for organizing and facilitating this event. It is my first time, and they were very patient in answering all of my questions. Thank you to my wonderful beta who gave me enormous support throughout the whole story. I would have not finished this without you. I’m so, so grateful that I’ve got to meet you through this. Next, thank you to the prompter, your prompt was the start of this ride. I know that this may have moved away from what you expected your prompt to be, so please forgive me. Still, I wish this will be something that you enjoyed reading. Lastly, thank you to you, who have decided to give this story a try. I hope you would enjoy it.

**I.**

“I gave you a sample of what I'm working on!”   
  
Baekhyun’s cheeks immediately rose as he broke out into a wide grin, “Really?” He looked at the bag of pastries in his hand and saw a box of macaroons nestled in with everything else he ordered. “I’ll expect your honest opinions about it, hm?” the old lady replied with a smile, as she handed him his change. His light chuckle resonated around the small bakery, “Of course! Thank you!” He bid a cheerful goodbye to the lady before leaving the bakery.

As he stepped outside of the bakery, he drew in a deep inhale, letting the warmth of the early sun permeate his bones. The morning sunlight shone down on him as he started walking along the streets of Bucheon. The first breath of spring had already come to the city, ripe with promises of warm weather and beautiful days ahead. He reached into the paper bag and grabbed the blueberry muffin he ordered. His pace was slow as he started nibbling his food and watched his surroundings. Now, at this hour, most of the town was already astir. He could see several people on their way to work. Some were in their cars or waiting for a bus near the road. He also glanced up the trees around him, the blossoms above him swayed as the light breeze brushed past them.

Bucheon was too lovely of a place for him to not do his morning walks often, he mused. 

His arrival at his destination was announced by the clear sound of silver bells hanging over the door. Upon opening the door, an assortment of flowers greeted him, a multitude of colors for the eyes; from the vibrant yellows of the sunflowers to the subtle pinks of the tulips. The air also smells heavily of flowers, each flower scent delicately interlaced with the others.

After placing his things on the counter, Baekhyun then went on with his usual morning routine of checking each bucket of flowers. He carefully rearranged some flowers, removing any dead or wilting stems and leaves. He also cleaned the floral coolers, changing the water if he noticed it was already cloudy. He afterward dusted every corner of the quaint shop, making sure that it is very clean. Lastly, now satisfied with the look of the place, he flipped the sign in the door, indicating that the shop was now open.  
  
Baekhyun walked to the register, and deeply inhaled again the nice fragrance of the flowers, stretching his arms as he did so. Just a few minutes after cleaning the store, the bell above the doorway sang merrily, announcing the first customer for the day. Baekhyun pushed his glasses up, fixed his apron a little, and gave the buyer a little smile.

“Welcome to Honeybee flower shop! How may I help you?” 

**II.**

Baekhyun was working on the design of a new arrangement when he heard the bells on his door tinkle, a sign that a new customer was entering the shop. He walked out from his tiny office in the back and smiled, a familiar figure come into view by the door with drinks and snacks in his hand.  
  
"G’ afternoon Hyung," the young man said, putting the things he had been carrying on the counter. Baekhyun happily greeted him the same way as the man ran a hand through his messy, dark hair. Some petals fell from his head as he did so. He probably got it from the rows and rows of cherry blossoms on the streets outside. He then opened the paper bag and brought out its contents, offering the light Americano to Baekhyun.  
  
“Thank you for the coffee, Sehun,” Baekhyun said, voice filled with appreciation before taking a sip of the brew. Sehun sent him a little grin and beamed a ‘you’re welcome’ before taking a sip of his own coffee, sitting on one of the stools near the counter. “Hyung, what time are they gonna arrive again?”   
  
“Oh, Mom said that their plane arrived already. They must be resting a little before dinner later.” He replied, answering Sehun’s question regarding the favor he asked a few days back. “Thank you as well, for agreeing to accompany me to buy gifts.” 

“It’s no problem. I’m glad I can help.” Sehun replied. “You said he was a childhood friend, right? How’s he like?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun sighed, leaning on the counter. “But I barely remember him. His mother and mine were childhood friends, that’s why I got to know him. However, when we were 6 or 7, I remembered that they needed to go abroad. And that’s my last memory of him.” Baekhyun heaved another huge sigh before continuing, “Mom actually just met his mom again last week in the mall. She told me that their family just got back to Korea 2 months ago. But their son only came today because he needed to finish some work-related stuff. And they both decided to host a dinner party to celebrate this reunion.”

“That’s nice,” Sehun commented, now taking a bite of the sandwich he brought. “I think we can go check this new shop near the restaurant we frequented. I heard that they sell nice clothes and accessories, we can definitely get something great for your childhood friend.”

“Alright, I’ll just finish an arrangement and inventory then we can go to the mall already.”

“Okay, then I’ll help you with the inventory,” Sehun suggested. Baekhyun at first declined, saying that he can’t bother the younger man with even more stuff. However, Sehun insisted. “It’s alright and I’ve done it before anyway. This way we can go to the mall faster.” Baekhyun had no choice but to agree, so he handed Sehun his notebook and with another word of gratitude.

Baekhyun couldn't help the growing smile on his face as he watched the man work his way around the shop, soon enough humming along to the song by V. Bozeman, What Is Love, playing softly through the speakers. _Oh, he knew_. It’s the way he was always so happy whenever Sehun visited. It was the way his heart fluttered. An occurrence that was so common whenever he was with him. It was the way he wished time would stop, the peaceful atmosphere, and the way the fresh coffee warmed his heart.

It’s the way he kept his feelings to Sehun as his tightly bound secret and treated every moment he spent with him like a treasure.

**III.**

“You’ve been a really great help, I’m sure that he will like this present you helped me choose,” Baekhyun said, profusely thanking Sehun for accompanying him. “No problem hyung,” Sehun stopped as he saw a computer store. “Hyung, I just remembered that my brother asked me to buy him new headphones. Can we stop by there?” 

“Oh, then I’ll just visit Yixing-hyung. I’ll ask if the mug I made last time has already dried.” 

Sehun agreed and promised to follow Baekhyun in the shop after buying the headphones. 

Baekhyun pushed the heavy door to the workshop open, the first things that one would notice as they step foot over the threshold are rows and rows of ceramic art, with varying shapes, colors, and sizes. His eyes quickly scanned the place, the store appearing to be quite empty with some customers. He was just about to check each of the displays when he finally caught the sight of Yixing, coming out of the employees' area. Baekhyun beamed at him and the man waved back, his dimples showing as he grinned at Baekhyun.

“Hey Baekhyun, what brought you here?”

“Hello, I was around the area looking for gifts and I wondered if the mug I made last time is dry by now?”

“Oh, yes! I remember placing it on the third shelf right there.” Yixing pointed at the rows of shelves on their right. 

“Okay, thanks. I’ll just go and get it.”

Baekhyun started his way towards the shelf where his mug would be. He skimmed through the mugs on display and finally saw his mug on the second shelf from the top. He moved to reach for the item on the shelf when a new set of hands entered his vision. Baekhyun’s arms faltered and turned to face the other person, coming face to face with another customer with brown hair. He was standing probably some inches taller than him, messy hair falling over his round eyes, but still revealing his chiseled face. Baekhyun was certain he hadn’t seen the guy before, but somehow it felt like he was familiar with him, like he knew him. He stared unabashedly at the man, his head tilting to the side as he tried to remember if he had met him before. 

"Hi," The stranger greeted and moved to reach Baekhyun’s mug. He easily reached the ceramic and Baekhyun thought that he would give it to him, certain that he saw Baekhyun’s difficulty earlier. However, the man turned around and now seemed to head to the register. Faster than lightning, Baekhyun blocked the man from walking further. "Wait, are you buying it? That's mine," Baekhyun told him firmly.

"Hm, what is?" he asked, confused. Baekhyun gestured to the mug on the man’s hands. The stranger looked at the ceramic and further questioned. "Why? Does it have your name on it?" 

"What-" Baekhyun sputtered as he raised an eyebrow. "Well, no. But –"

"Then anyone could buy it," the tall man concluded, sounding and looking smug. He tried to pass Baekhyun again, but Baekhyun didn’t bulge to move. Instead, he tried to reach for the mug in the stranger’s hands. The man, however, was fast enough and held the jar above his head, knowing that Baekhyun couldn’t reach it.

"Aha!" he exhaled, looking all too pleased with himself.

"Asshole," Baekhyun mumbled under his breath. 

"What did you call me?"

"I said," Baekhyun started, pausing for dramatic effect, "that you are an asshole."

The man lingered and just looked at the smaller before bursting out in a peal of huge laughter. Baekhyun continued to pin him with his steely gaze but the taller just looked back with amusement shining in his eyes. He was still holding the mug above his head, and Baekhyun would have found his stance funny if it weren't for the intense irritation he had towards this stranger.

"Baekhyun? Have you already found –" Yixing started, his steps faltering as his eyes landed on the two.

Baekhyun quickly turned to Yixing, “I was about to get my mug, but then this giant stole it from me.”

“He stole your mug?" Yixing asked back, looking at the two of them interchangeably.

"Hold up," the stranger intervened, moving to place his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder but he quickly moved away before it could make contact. "I stole this?" Baekhyun nodded, chin tilting in indignance as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Okay," the taller said, chuckling under his breath. "From what we've established earlier, this doesn’t have your name on it and it's on the shelf, which means that anyone could buy them."

"But I was the one who made it!”

"Okay, that's enough," Yixing interrupted before the fight could turn worse. “Dude, you just came back and you’re already causing a ruckus. I’ll just get you something new. The mug is definitely Baekhyun’s.” 

"Right," Baekhyun nodded at what Yixing said before turning back to the stranger. He held out his hand to him, palm up, and waited. He continued to look at Baekhyun, his brows bunching together as he tentatively put the disputed mug on the smaller’s hand. "Look how easy it is if you could have handed it to me in the beginning," Baekhyun told him, now with a wide grin on his face. "That way, we can all move on and go on with our lives."

"And where's the fun in that?" the taller man smirked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"Well, it’s not fun for me. I just wanted to have my mug and what did I get? This fucking headache!"

"You know, you should stop cursing at your friend. It hurts," he said smugly, completely ignoring the other’s tirade.

"Wha-?”

"Okay, guys," Yixing exclaimed, "You're still arguing over the mug?"

Baekhyun heaved a loud sigh. “This has been going on for too long and I just want to go home. I’ll now go to the counter to get this packed. Thank you Yixing-hyung.” He snapped back to the stranger’s face and glared, “Also, thank you for wasting my time. I hope we won’t ever see each other again.” Baekhyun said and started walking to the front of the shop. 

“I don’t think he remembers you,” Yixing whispered under his breath, making sure that Baekhyun was far enough so he can’t hear him. The man beside him chuckled loudly. 

“I can’t wait to see his flustered face later again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**IV.**

Baekhyun fidgeted in the front seat of the car, leg bouncing and fiddling his fingers. He was suddenly nervous and excited at the same time, thrilled to finally meet a friend he hadn’t seen in a long while and hoping that tonight would go well. He was so lost in his own thoughts and only realized that they had arrived when Sehun tapped him, saying so. They were now standing in front of the door, waiting for Baekhyun’s parents to open it. As Baekhyun was about to knock again, his Mom opened it. “Finally, you’re here! Oh, and Sehun! I haven’t seen you in days! I missed you!” His mom leaped into the younger’s arms, talking happily as soon as the door opened and looking so lovely in a maroon lace pleated dress.

“Hello, Ms. Byun. Good evening, I’ve missed you too.” Sehun replied as he returned the hug. “I would love to chat with you but I’m only here to drop Baekhyun-hyung off.” Shaking her head, she replied, “Why don’t you have dinner here as well? I know that the guests won’t mind and besides I cooked a feast! It would be nice if you can eat it too.” Sehun looked at Baekhyun as if asking what he should do. Baekhyun only nodded in agreement, urging the younger to have dinner with them. In the end, Sehun agreed and they both entered the abode. The scent of the various dishes his mom prepared could already be smelled as they went inside. “Mom, do you need any help?” Baekhyun asked, following his Mom to the kitchen. “I’m almost done cooking, just bring the plates and utensils in the backyard so we can already start eating. They are already there, dear.”

Baekhyun proceeded to move to their cabinets where he remembered the plates were stored. He handed some of the plates to Sehun and he helped him carry them, walking into the garden. They started walking towards the back and nearing there, Baekhyun stopped, what he saw almost made him lose his grip on the tableware he was holding. His breath caught in his throat. The same stranger who had infuriated him earlier in Yixing’s little store was now walking towards him, a smirk playing on his lips. He extended his arm and took what he was carrying.

“Nice to see you again Baekhyun, I was worried that you already forgot me,” He said, eyes glinting in amusement, “but seeing your face right now makes me relieved, I missed you too.” Baekhyun couldn’t understand what the lunatic was spouting, he was sure he was making a horrified face at that moment. Before he could even form a response, he felt two slim arms pulling him into a hug, “Baekhyun, you’re already here! Oh, how you’ve grown! I’ve missed you so much! Chanyeol and I are so glad to finally see you.”

Baekhyun could only stare at the woman in front of him while his mind was still processing what was happening. 

His childhood friend and the man from before were the same?

**V.**

For the entirety of the dinner, Baekhyun felt like he was in a daze. He could only remember some of it, like how they’d told their story after leaving Korea. He heard that they’d moved to France, where Chanyeol continued his studies and went on to take a degree in Architecture. He guessed he must’ve been quite successful in his field, seeing that his father was still asking questions about his career. He looked at Chanyeol, and curiously watched the man with doe-eyes and heart-shaped lips who was sitting beside him. He recalled that his name was Kyungsoo, and he has been Chanyeol's friend since high school. He also took the same course as him and was now working at the same firm as Chanyeol. He watched as they laughed at another story that Chanyeol told, his eyes forming into crescents. Baekhyun followed his movements and he saw the way the taller one turned to his companion with the kindest eyes.

“Would you like a refill?” Sehun asked, pointing to the empty bowl of soup on the side of Baekhyun’s plate. Baekhyun nodded and gently smiled at him. The younger reached for his bowl and filled it up. Baekhyun smiled again in gratitude when Sehun returned it to him.

Soon, the attention was focused on him. Chanyeol’s parents inquired to know more about his life. He told them the story of how he started his flower shop. Flowers were something he found delightful since high school and he refused to let it go. So, after finishing college, he immediately moved to a storefront underneath a condo building. It took a while to get off the ground, but he did as best he could and managed to secure a couple of deals for corporate events and large parties, leading to a raise in popularity. He still continued to enjoy crafting and designing bouquets and dedicated himself to the memorization of flower meanings.

Baekhyun’s heart bloomed, seeing the genuine interest they showed in his story, and even promised to visit his shop soon. 

“I’ll just go to the washroom” Baekhyun politely excused himself, before standing up. “I’ll be going to the washroom too,” he heard Chanyeol say. He just rolled his eyes and waited for the taller man so he would be able to lead him to the restrooms.

Baekhyun let Chanyeol go first, so he was shocked when he still saw him outside the restroom once he was done. He wasn’t expecting the other to wait for him. “What?” he asked as he headed to the sink to wash his hands. “I just want to talk to you, can’t a childhood friend do that now?” Chanyeol shrugged and continued, “I did miss you, you know? I was kind of hurt when you didn’t recognize me earlier. I mean how could you forget this face?” Baekhyun couldn’t help but scoff at his statement. “What’s that? Hey, just to let you know, I was first place on who was your ideal type during college.” Chanyeol exclaimed, his hand over his heart to show mock pain in Baekhyun’s reaction. 

“Oh, they might have seen wrong because you’re certainly not my type.” He replied as he turned off the faucet and looked straight at him. Even more than ten years later he could still see the same child he was friends with before. The round eyes and huge ears, he should have noticed it sooner. Baekhyun smirked, “I was filled with irritation earlier, maybe if you would have given the mug to me first then I would have noticed immediately that you were my very kind childhood friend. But I guess, time changes everything?” Chanyeol chuckled at the smaller’s unexpected answer. 

“Oh, but you didn’t change at all,” he said, “there is one thing I’m curious about though.” He promptly leaned towards Baekhyun and whispered in his ear, “How does it feel, Baekhyun?” the taller asked smugly. “How does what feel, exactly?” Baekhyun responded with a small smile still on his face. “To love someone that you cannot have? Don't you think I don't see the way you look at your friend?” he said seriously and Chanyeol saw, for the second time that day, something burning behind those brown orbs. “I should be asking you that.”

“Me?” Chanyeol asked. “Don't you think I don't see the way you look at your friend either?” Chanyeol’s mild look of surprise lingered. He was amazed at the way his childhood friend completely flipped the tables on him but he didn't have to let him know he did. It was always like this with them. “Well, why don’t we try to fix that?” 

Baekhyun eyed him warily, he was about to question him again when his mother’s voice rang out. “Baekhyun! Chanyeol!” Within the next second, she was beside them and completely oblivious to the tension, which they both hid from her immediately. “Come on, let’s eat the dessert!” 

“Alright, mom,” Baekhyun responded, all smiles again as if he was not annoyed by the other man.

They were nearing the dining table when he felt a strong hand pulling him backward. He saw the taller man leaning down and all of a sudden a pair of lips are now on top of his. At last, his body communicated to his brain exactly what was happening and he jerked back in shamefaced with horror. He glanced sideways and saw the stupefied face of both their family and their guests. He was utterly stunned when he heard the other speak. 

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help but kiss my boyfriend.”


	3. Chapter 3

**VI.**

It was only Wednesday and Baekhyun already wished it was Saturday already so he could take a rest. The dinner held last night exhausted him so much. After Chanyeol announced their “relationship”, they were bombarded with question after question from both of their parents. Chanyeol answered promptly by saying that they had started dating only recently and eluded their further interrogation by saying that he was tired from his long flight and would gladly talk about their relationship once he got a long rest.

Of course, Baekhyun wasn’t completely safe from the curiosity of his parents. He almost couldn’t leave his parent’s house last night as they were urging him to tell the whole story already. He only escaped with a promise that he would tell them everything at dinner together with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun let out a primordial groan and flopped his head down onto the counter. Due to shock, he was almost unresponsive and they all now thought that he was indeed dating him and now he couldn’t believe that he was in a (forced) relationship with the same bastard that wasted his time yesterday just because of a mug. He was already thinking of ways on how to undo the situation. Maybe they could pass a few days, and then tell their families that they had already broken up. They had realized that the perception they have built of each other online was different and that after spending a few days together they understood they weren’t fit for a relationship. That they couldn't stand each other, which Baekhyun totally could not.

He was so ready to tell all of this to Chanyeol but then he didn’t know how to contact the guy.

Yeah, he didn’t even know his ‘boyfriend’s’ contact details.

Baekhyun slammed his head on the counter, feeling so helpless with the situation.

"What are you doing?"

Baekhyun immediately raised his head upon hearing that deep voice. 

There, standing at the door of his store is the reason for all his suffering.

“You! How did you even –“

“I asked Yixing-hyung where I could find you,” Chanyeol said, smiling as if he wasn’t at fault for Baekhyun’s foul mood. He walked over to where the other was, his large eyes curiously darted around the shop. “Wow, I didn’t expect you to open a flower shop.”

"Don’t even act like last night didn’t happen. I'm suffering," Baekhyun grumbled, and continued glaring at his unexpected guest. "And it's all your fault! Why are you acting like you just didn’t make the stupidest mistake?!"

"Well, I believe I just started an incredible plan," Chanyeol replied, crossing his arms in protest. “Don’t you think so?” Baekhyun only replied with a long silence. “Wow, you don’t even try to hide your distaste. Hm. How should I convince you?” The taller man started, “I know. Let's talk about _love_. Do you believe in real love? What you're feeling with that lanky guy, do you think it’s real love?"

Baekhyun snorted. "His name is Sehun, and I'd rather not talk about it with you,"

"Fine, then we'll start with me,” Chanyeol inhaled a deep breath before continuing. “I do believe in real love and I also believe that what I feel for Kyungsoo is real," he stated. “I’ve been with him since we were in high school, then started dating after our college graduation. We’ve been in a relationship for four years, I would say it was perfect. But then a year ago, he broke up with me, saying that we should focus more on our careers and remain friends. That’s it, all of those years together was over in a snap. And this is where I need your help. I want you to act like my boyfriend–" Chanyeol was about to continue his explanation when he heard Baekhyun laugh. ”You're ridiculous. This fake relationship trope to make a character jealous to make them realize how important the other is only works on movies or series. We’re already nearing our 30s, aren't we a little too old to believe in such?”

“I know it’s childish but I also know Kyungsoo. He’s someone who needs to lose something before realizing that it was important to him.” Chanyeol answered with a serious tone and determined face, Baekhyun looked at him for a while before sighing and said, “Okay, if I agree, then what am I getting from this?”

“Sehun?”

“That’s impossible. We’ve been friends for years, if there’s something there then we would have been in a relationship ages ago.”  
  
“It’s worth the try, don’t you think? Did you even confess your feelings for him during all those years? Did you attempt to let him know that you like him? I don’t think so. When we were kids, you always hid your feelings pretty well, you don't let other people know if you have problems, always pretending–“

“Don't talk as if you still know me,” Baekhyun spat while Chanyeol only smirked. “I know I do. We have so much in common, remember? That’s why we were friends.” And Baekhyun was speechless. After a long moment of silence, Chanyeol spoke, “I am hoping that you’ll at least consider my offer. I believe that it will give you a chance.” Baekhyun only nodded in response and watched as the taller man slowly walked out of the shop. 

“Another thing,” Chanyeol stopped and turned around again to face him. “Even though we haven’t seen nor talked to each other for a long time, know that you still have a friend in me.” He said and pulled an Iris from the vase he was near to. He once again strode towards the counter and broke into a huge smile as he gave the flower to Baekhyun. “Goodbye, and enjoy your day.”

**VII.**

“Baekhyun-hyung?”

Baekhyun was broken out of his reverie when he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Sehun gesturing to a bunch of tubes and plastic bits that sat on the nearby table. Right, the younger volunteered to help him in setting a drip system for the new flowers he got. 

“After connecting the spicket, what’s next?”

“We need to use a drip tape,” Baekhyun looked for a flat black hose among the things that were scattered on the table. “We want to make sure that the blue lines face up so that it comes out at the right place.” He first demonstrated how to do it, soon enough, there was one line set up in the box. “There, you’ll just need to do what I showed you.”

“Got it,” Sehun examined the pieces, trying to pick out the pieces Baekhyun had grabbed earlier. “What are you going to plant here, by the way?”

“Sweet Alyssums. I was planning to pick another but then I want to add flowers to the shop that also have medical uses,” Baekhyun answered. He thought that it has an amusing meaning as well, to calm souls. He would certainly need it whenever a certain someone would visit.

“That’s nice. Relationships do change people, no? Now you’re thinking of flowers for medicinal use. Gonna use it on him?” Sehun said to tease the other. Baekhyun gulped with the sudden change in topic. He crouched down beside him to check the line Sehun was fixing. He thinks that maybe this is the chance to find out what Sehun's opinion about his relationship with Chanyeol was. “Maybe. So, what do you think of him?”

“Well, I only met him once so I really can’t tell,” Sehun laid the drip hose he was holding and turned to Baekhyun, “I just know that he is the man you chose, so he must be a great man.”

“You know you are the brother I always admire, so I wish you to be happy, Hyung.” Sehun said with a huge grin on his face. Baekhyun’s mind stopped. He could take that as Sehun’s answer for his hidden feelings, and further hope he had was shattered. Baekhyun didn’t know if he should return the smile or cry. He just sat there, waiting for the other to say more, but Sehun already has his head down again to continue his work. Baekhyun tried talking again, but no words came out of his mouth.

“I’m done! We can plant the seeds,” Sehun exclaimed, once he finished the final line and Baekhyun smiled at the younger’s enthusiasm.

“I’ll just get the seeds inside so we can start planting,” Baekhyun hastily replied and went inside the store. He walked towards the counter, where he remembered putting down the seeds but then he saw a calling card laying on his table. It was Chanyeol’s, the giant left it to him last time he visited. He paused and grasped the small paper. He remembered Chanyeol’s proposal to him, he still honestly didn’t expect much from the plan, and he’d certainly feel bad having to lie to the people around him.

However, he guessed he could give an old friend some help. He may have not gotten a happy ending, but at least someone else would. 

He picked up the card and walked to his office. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath before dialing the number written on the card.

“I agree,” Baekhyun said in one breath as soon as he heard the call connect. He may have lost his confidence if he didn’t say it straight.

“I’m sorry, who is this?”

“Your boyfriend.”


	4. Chapter 4

**VIII.**

“Okay, sixth question. What do you like to do in your free time?”

Baekhyun recalled what he did last weekend as he answered the question, “Maybe searching for new inspirations for flower bouquets.” He mulled over his answer, thinking that he sometimes played computer games whenever he was free. He decided to tell it to the taller one as well.

“Next, are you a morning or a night person?”

He instantly replied with “night”, he could stay awake for hours just watching a video.

“If you could only touch me in one place, where would it be?”

Baekhyun scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He muses if it’s really a necessary question to answer. “Ears?”

“Aww. Just my ears? I thought you’d –” Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol before he could continue his sentence. He had a feeling that it would turn into something promiscuous.

“Fine. Have you tried edible underwear?”

“What the?”

“Hey, I remember you always preferred desserts, so I was wondering if you’ll try it in bed?”

“I’m done,” Baekhyun groaned as he walked away from the table they were sitting at and continued to decorate a bouquet of flowers. “I don’t even know why we are doing this.”

“I told you this is so we can get to know each other better,” Chanyeol replied, as he easily caught up to Baekhyun with long strides. “We’ve been apart for years, so it’s a nice activity to catch up.”

“Yeah right, it would have been a ‘nice activity’ if you asked me proper questions,” Baekhyun replied while he arranged the flowers he’d be adding to the bouquet. Chanyeol only pouted, crossing his arms in protest and mumbling something along the lines of ‘but it could be fun.’ Baekhyun shrugged before sliding a white lily into the bouquet. He didn’t even look up as the other was inspecting the dozen other arrangements placed in his office. It was for an upcoming wedding of a close friend, and as romantic as weddings are, they were indeed a lot of work. Every table needed a bouquet, every bridesmaid a corsage, a boutonniere for the groomsmen, and of course the flowers the bride will hold need to be the absolute most perfect. It would have been so much easier if it was only a small wedding with friends and family, but knowing his friend (and the long list of flowers they ordered) it could be the grandest wedding Bucheon had ever seen.

He started to wonder what it would be like if it was his own wedding. It would be lovely if he could also be wedded in spring in the beautifully warm weather and he continues dreaming of having it in a garden. The venue would be decorated exquisitely, with Baby’s Breath all over the place. And there, standing at the end of the altar is the love of his life. Smiling at him, eyes showing how much he loves him. He’ll be so lucky, lucky to be finally with the one he loves. A small giggle escaped his lips at the thought.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked and snapped his fingers in front of the smaller’s face. Baekhyun shook his head, as he carefully placed the piece down as well as his daydreams. “What, dreaming of your own wedding now?”

“Something wrong with that?” Baekhyun retorted, raising his eyebrows.

“No, actually, let’s talk about that. Why did you imagine Sehun at the end of the altar? How did you meet him and what do you like about him?” Chanyeol questioned with a smile tugging at his lips. Baekhyun felt slight heat radiate to his cheeks, he must have been so obvious. 

“Why would I tell you?” Baekhyun replied, twirling the white lily in his hands, he was feeling quite shy from the question. “Hey, I’ve told you, right? Even though we’ve been apart for years, we’re still friends. You always used to tell me everything back then, you can still do the same now,” Chanyeol answered while he pulled his legs up on the couch.

“Well,” Baekhyun cleared his throat remembering the times he spent with Sehun. “I met him in college, it was during the freshmen orientation and I was assigned to tour the group. It just started from there, I guess. We met frequently on campus and stuff. He was always there, whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, he was right there. And even when I’m doing fine he shows his face and makes sure I’m okay. If anything, he’s around me almost all of the time and knows everything about me.”

“You were right on what you said last week,” he chuckled. “I never tried confessing to him, I was afraid that it’s not mutual and will ruin our friendship. He’s so woven in my life I can’t imagine it without him in it.” Baekhyun ended his story with a sad smile. He looked at the man at his side sporting the same expression as him. Being like this, marked the first time since their first encounter after years that he felt that this was the guy whom he knew from years before.

**IX.**

“Okay, lift your foot as you glide,” Chanyeol instructed.

“I told you I can’t do this, ah!” The sound of the blades scraping against the ice could be heard and some flakes went flying. “Didn’t you always used to say that everything can be done with effort?” Chanyeol replied, trying to muffle his laughter. 

“This is different,” Baekhyun huffed, “This is silly, who goes ice skating anyways, in the middle of spring!” He wailed when Chanyeol suddenly visited him that afternoon, dragged him into the car, and started driving somewhere saying that he had made plans to make them closer. He wasn’t sure what to expect but it certainly wasn’t this. 

“Help me up,” he said as he threw his glove covered hands up for the taller to grab. Chanyeol smiled and skated to his friend, he took both of his hands and pulled him up. “Come on! You said that you haven’t tried ice skating, this is it! And everyone messes up and falls a few times on their first try!”

“I didn’t share that fact with you to be humiliated like this,” Baekhyun mumbled before sighing. He was already resigned to his fate, he’d show this giant that he could learn how to ice skate within the day. “Now, stand upright and hold onto the railing if you want to.” Baekhyun nodded and without letting go of the railing, stood as straight as he could manage. “Good! Then, try to let go of the railing and see if you can keep your balance like that.” Baekhyun slowly let go of the railing, wobbling a bit but managing to stay still. Until he slowly started gliding backward that is. Before he could do anything, Chanyeol already held him by his waist, keeping him in place.

“If you drop me,” Baekhyun threatened, even so, Chanyeol loosened his grip, grinning widely. “I'm serious, Chanyeol. You’ll seriously get the beating of your life once we are out of this rink.” Baekhyun continued, glaring. Sniggering, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into him, hugging him softly. “Has anyone ever told you that everything is more beautiful reflected in your eyes?” He whispered and Baekhyun only scowled in response, if only he didn't need his help he would have pushed him. “Hey, how are we supposed to convince others we are a couple if you always glower at me?” he exclaimed but already slowly inching away to give Baekhyun space. Still holding tightly to Baekhyun’s hands, Chanyeol started slowly, pulling Baekhyun alongside him.

“Do you remember when we first met?” The taller asked him, trying to distract him from his actions. “Huh?” Baekhyun looked up from his skates to him. “Of course I do. We were in the same class.”

“What was your impression of me?” Baekhyun tilted his head and pondered for a moment before answering. “Weird?” Chanyeol laughed at his response and Baekhyun explained his answer. “It’s because you gave off this vibe that you didn't want to talk to anyone and only played with the stray cats near our school. I thought then that a bad person wouldn’t be nice to the cats so I tried becoming your friend. Though, may I remind you, it definitely wasn't easy.”

At this point, Chanyeol had managed to pull Baekhyun almost all over the ice rink. He kept talking to him to distract him as he guided him across the ice. After a while, Baekhyun started to skate on his own without even realizing it, Chanyeol no longer had to act as a guide, however, he still skated alongside him just in case he’d lose his balance or accidentally slipped.

“I wanted to know what kind of person you were, and I didn’t regret that.” Baekhyun grinned at him. “Also, because of that, I got a great teammate when playing video games. No one else can back me up as you can.” Chanyeol returned the smile when he heard the sudden compliment. “Look at you now, we've been skating this entire time and you didn't lose your composure once.”

“Huh?” It was only then that Baekhyun realized he was moving along on the ice. “You're doing it, Baek! Good job!" Chanyeol grinned and gave him a thumbs up. However, Baekhyun gave a baffled look in return, noticing the panicked look forming on his face, Chanyeol called to him again. "Don't worry, come on try to make it over here to me?” He said, stopping a few feet away from him. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows together as he slowly but surely made his way to the taller. After a few moments of gliding, he was close to where Chanyeol was but then he realized that he had no idea how to stop. As a result, he rammed straight into the taller, knocking them both to the ground. Baekhyun cracked an eye open when he felt Chanyeol laughing once again, and looked up to see him smiling happily. "You did it, Baek! I told you it's not that hard." He ruffled the blond's hair, messing it up more than it already is. Baekhyun rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

After a moment, Chanyeol spoke again. “I don’t mind staying like this but my back’s cold,” Baekhyun felt blood rush to his cheeks and immediately pushed himself off, allowing Chanyeol to stand, but when he tried to, he fell and landed on his rear again. Chanyeol once again helped him up. “I’m probably gonna be sore later,” Baekhyun grunted, rubbing his backside as they made their way out of the rink.

“I can do that for you,” Chanyeol teased, making Baekhyun turn his head toward him sharply and finally landing that punch he had wanted to release since earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

**X.**

“I’m already here,” Baekhyun almost screamed at his phone as he got out of the taxi. “I swear if you don’t treat me to that buffet restaurant you promised I’ll just make you pay for the income that I could have earned if I was still in the shop.” He only heard a burst of huge laughter in reply. Afterward, he was told on what floor the other currently is. He sighed as he inspected the building in front of him. 

This morning he got a call from the taller man telling him that it was time to start their plan. Kyungsoo finally got back from an inspection and would stay in the office for a few days. At first, he thought Chanyeol would cancel their dinner later that day and spend time with Kyungsoo. Because seriously, Chanyeol had been visiting him almost every day, dragging him to places he never considered going to before. He couldn’t even fathom why he so easily agreed to the whims of the giant these days.

Baekhyun decided he’d get a headache if he continued thinking about it, so he started making his way inside. He walked through the double doors of the building and went straight to the front desk. He informed the receptionist of the reason for his visit and as Chanyeol had said the staff had already been informed he was visiting. Only minutes later he found himself inside the elevator going up to where Chanyeol was. 

The 14th floor was tacky with luxurious decorations. Baekhyun’s eyes raked over the grandeur furniture that was scattered all over the place and the view, the entirety of Bucheon spanned before him like he was a conquering tycoon. He confidently strode across the floor, taking the directions Chanyeol instructed him as he looked for Chanyeol’s office. He stopped at a door he believed to be the right one and reached for the handle to open it. 

“Baekhyun?”

He turned as he heard his name being called and he saw the main reason for his visit walking towards him.

“Hi, Kyungsoo.”

“What brings you here? Oh, are you here to visit Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked and Baekhyun nodded in reply. “He’s in a sudden meeting right now, you can wait in the sitting area in the meantime?” The man offered to which Baekhyun agreed immediately. Kyungsoo led the way towards the area and told Baekhyun to take a seat first while he got drinks for the both of them. Baekhyun simply smiled and looked around, he definitely needed to ask Chanyeol what kind of company they were working for. He couldn’t believe he was seeing a fireplace in this setting. 

“Here, I hope you like tea?” Kyungsoo said after returning, holding two cups of warm tea. 

“I actually love tea, thank you,” Baekhyun replied as he took the cup. He inhaled the lovely scent of the tea and slowly sipped its contents. 

“So, you two are an item now?”

“Yes, I'm still quite embarrassed when I’m asked about it,” Baekhyun blushed, even though they are fake dating, it felt weird to admit his first relationship. “Since when?” Kyungsoo urged and had not yet congratulated him. Baekhyun thinks the news must have been very shocking for the man. “About four months ago, but we've been talking to each other way back before he came home,” he answered so easily since they’ve already practiced talking about this. 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo then paused. “It's just, rather unexpected. Not that I disagree, I think you two make a fine couple, but this is so sudden, I almost couldn't believe it.”

“That's true,” Baekhyun continued to smile. “However, like when we were kids we found out that we still have a lot of similarities with each other and there's just chemistry between us. I feel comfortable around him and I guess I’d just have to trust my heart in this.” After saying that, Kyungsoo looked at him with a sudden expression that Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel guilty. He felt really bad saying all those lies to the innocent-looking man for the sake of their plan. Baekhyun sighed internally. If until the very end of this, they still wouldn’t end up together, then Baekhyun would straightaway stop the facade they’ve created and make Chanyeol understand that Kyungsoo was really not his to have.

“That’s true. Congratulations, then. I hope you’ll stay for a long time,” Kyungsoo said with his lips curved upwards but Baekhyun noticed that it didn’t reach his eyes.

_Maybe, Chanyeol is right. Kyungsoo could still have feelings for his former lover._

“Baek?”

The two turned to face Chanyeol, now on his way to where they sat. “I heard your voices earlier so I immediately went here after the huddle.” He leaned down and gave Baekhyun a small kiss on his forehead. “I didn't know you were coming by for lunch. What a lovely surprise.” He continued, Baekhyun admits he needed to praise him for his acting. “Well, you’ve said that you still haven’t eaten yet so I thought I'd drop by,” Baekhyun said sweetly. “Also, I bought some daffodils, to brighten your office a little bit?”

“How thoughtful,” Chanyeol beamed and was leaning again but he was now looking at Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun widened his eyes and was about to push him – even if it would soil their plan – when they heard Kyungsoo coughing at the side. “I’ll get going now, I still have a plan to finish. Enjoy your lunch.” They watched as the man stood and left the room without another word.

After making sure that Kyungsoo was some distance away, Baekhyun reached for Chanyeol’s side and started pinching him.

“Ouch!” 

“That’s what you get for trying to kiss me. Remember, I agreed on the forehead but my lips are off-limits!” Baekhyun murmured darkly, still squeezing the other’s side. “Okay, okay! I get it! Stop already!” Chanyeol almost wailed in pain and Baekhyun took pity on him and released his (deathly) grip. He shoved the lunch box and flowers he bought to the man that was still writhing in pain. “Eat already, you’ve been swamped by meetings all morning, right?”

“Aww, my Honey is worried about me. I swear I could cry right now,” Baekhyun snorted, and watched as Chanyeol opened the lunch box and started eating its contents. “But do you know what I want to eat the most?” Chanyeol asked while munching on the rice ball. Baekhyun only raised his eyebrows in question. 

"You," he grinned.

“Eat, or do I need to shove that food into you.”

“Kinky.”

“CHANYEOL!”

**XI.**

“Thank you for shopping at Honeybee, I hope our flowers will bring you happiness!” Baekhyun smiled as he handed a small bouquet to a nervous boy who looked ready to run away at any second. He has seen a lot of those kinds of customers, but he still couldn’t help but feel ecstatic about it, he wished that they’d end up with the person they like. “You’re welcome,” The young man stammered, pushing up his glasses. “I mean, thank you!” After handing the change and receipt, the customer instantly ran towards the shop’s exit. 

As soon as he was out of the store, Baekhyun sighed wistfully and was about to resume the boutonnieres he was doing when he heard a loud scream of pain from inside his office. He spun around and walked towards his office, standing in the doorway, his hip cocked and shoulder rested against the doorframe as he stared at the tall man nursing his injured finger. “Are you okay?”

“Hey, I said no looking!” Chanyeol gasped while he hurriedly tried to cover the bunch of flowers on the desk. “How could I not when it feels like you need help,” Baekhyun murmured. He really wanted to treat the wound but the look in Chanyeol’s eyes screamed he shouldn’t set another foot into the room. Why wasn’t he allowed to see the bouquet? He sighed and turned his head to point at the desk in the corner of the room. “The first aid kit is stored in there, make sure to wash your cut and bandage it properly.” Chanyeol only nodded and mumbled a small thanks. “Don’t worry, go back to the counter now, while I finish this.” Baekhyun could only heave another sigh and moved towards the counter again.

It was a usual afternoon, the soothing sound of music drifted around the shop, as the sunlight streamed in through the windows. He softly hummed to the sound as he continued to cut the flowers and leaves. He twirls the daisy in his hand, mind wondering when this has become normal.

Whilst spring went on, and the multitude of trees and flowers continued to bloom, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s visits to the shop increase. He never complained though. Time went on and Chanyeol’s presence was something he was grateful for. They spent hours doing their work, sometimes the hours would be filled with tea and conversations, learning more and more about each other. There were also some days where Chanyeol would help him with the tasks around the shop, asking him the meaning of the flowers he was curious about. However, this will be the first time he’d try making a bouquet. Baekhyun was actually excited about how it would turn out. 

However, as the time tickled into the dull silence of the afternoon, slowly creeping nearer to dusk, Baekhyun was steadily growing more worried. He was about to stand up again when he sensed Chanyeol’s steps nearing him. “Finished?” He asked but Chanyeol only grinned widely in response and pulled Baekhyun to stand up. He looked up with a confused face when the taller man gently turned him around, covering Baekhyun’s eyes with his hands. “Come on,” Chanyeol slowly guided Baekhyun into the room and after a few steps, Baekhyun knew that they were already inside. “Open your eyes,” Chanyeol released his hands and with that, Baekhyun opened them slowly and gasped, studying the assortment of flowers in front of him. “They look so beautiful,” He whispered, holding out his hands to gently touch the blossoms.

The soft shade of pink gerberas blended well with the white freesia and the dark shade of the orange roses fit well with the softer ones. His eyes caught the hanging dark scabiosa arcing downwards as the flower heads fluttered in the afternoon breeze. A smile played on his lips as the petals of the chrysanthemum brushed the skin of his thumb. His eyes roamed over the several flower heads and he translated the meanings to love and happiness, causing his heart to swell. The work was done quite well, although it took hours. Baekhyun giggled as he turned to look at Chanyeol’s hands, he must have suffered a lot throughout the day just to finish the arrangement. He could see a cut that must have been caused by the cutting scissors, poking himself earlier with thorns. However, looking at the bouquet, he had to admit that the taller was quite the florist. “It’s beautiful, I’m sure Kyungsoo is going to love it.”

“No,” Chanyeol shook his head as he reached out for the flowers. “They’re for you,” he said, handing him the bouquet. Baekhyun blinked, his mind was gone, wiped away like all the air in his lungs. His heart thundered against his rib cage and he was curious if Chanyeol was able to hear it as well. “Thank you,” he could already feel his cheeks aching from the huge smile on his face he would surely wear for the rest of the day.

He wondered if Chanyeol remembered the messages the flowers in his bouquet conveyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**XII.**

  
  
Baekhyun slid the cuff link through the slit and glanced absently into the mirror. He smiled, albeit awkward but generally tense. Actually, he thought, tense wasn’t enough to describe how he was feeling. After months of careful planning and preparation, it was finally the wedding day. “So, how do I look?” Baekhyun asked the man beside him. Sehun smiled sweetly while he strengthened Baekhyun’s vest one more time, trying to smooth out the smallest creases. “You look amazing, hyung. Also, why are you so nervous? It’s like you’re the one getting married today.”

Baekhyun flushed cheerfully at the compliment, “I can’t help it, I hope they like the flower arrangements I did. And I’m just so thrilled for Jongdae. They are a match made in heaven, don’t you think?” Sehun beamed, “Yeah, I am happy for them too. It's what they’ve been waiting for for years. I think I’ll even cry later.” Baekhyun only laughed at Sehun’s joke. 

“Well, maybe it’s your wedding next?” Sehun teased him next and Baekhyun almost choked on the sudden inquiry. “Don’t forget to invite me, okay? Actually, I was thinking that you’ve been forgetting me these past few days, I can’t visit often because your boyfriend is always there.” Sehun laughed recalling the last time he visited the older and caught the two in a rather compromising situation – but Baekhyun thought otherwise, Chanyeol was being a jerk and wouldn’t give him his floral tape so he tackled the guy. 

“You’re definitely glowing these days, Hyung,” Sehun commented with a wide grin on his face staring at Baekhyun with a huge smile on his face, “I’m also happy for you, you know.” Baekhyun looked him straight in the eyes. Some months ago he would have probably been sad if Sehun uttered those words to him. However, right now, a wide smile stretched across Baekhyun’s face and he answered, “I’m happy too,”

They were startled when somebody knocked on the door, informing them that the wedding was starting. “Where’s your boyfriend, by the way? Why are you alone?” Sehun inquired while he packed up their stuff, following Baekhyun to walk out of the door. “He was called by someone at his office this morning telling him that there’s a sudden meeting,” Baekhyun replied as he recalled their conversation earlier. “I can’t wait for him to finish since I need to supervise the set-up of the arrangements here. But I think he’s near already.” Sehun nodded and they both agreed to walk towards the entrance to wait for the man. After a few minutes, they saw Chanyeol’s familiar car. 

Baekhyun leaped down the stairs to greet Chanyeol, and maybe to berate him for almost being late. However, he stopped in his tracks when he saw two people going out of the car. “Hello,” Kyungsoo curtly greeted when he saw the two and Baekhyun swore he felt a sudden pang of disappointment struck through his insides, reaching his heart. He turned to Chanyeol, feeling a little selfish but his eyes demanded answers. “I invited him since he had nowhere to go this afternoon,” Chanyeol replied as he stared back at Baekhyun, eyes unreadable. 

Baekhyun didn’t know if he should look forward to the day.

**XIII.**

For an afternoon wedding, the pavilion was beautifully decorated, white lilies and dahlias were hanging everywhere. The sun shone brightly as several guests were already milling in their seats. The four of them were in the seats near the front, Kyungsoo and Sehun were engaged in small talk. The other two, however, were covered in awkward silence since they’d taken a seat. 

“By the way, the place looks lovely. All those sleepless nights we’re worth it, you’ve done a really great job.” Chanyeol said to start a conversation with Baekhyun. Even though he almost whispered the words, Baekhyun was startled enough to make him jump. “Of course, you look incredibly handsome today,” He added once Baekhyun spun around to stare at him. Baekhyun finally got a good look at the man with how he had been avoiding him earlier and just realized how attractive Chanyeol was right now. He was wearing a sharp black suit without a tie, making the outfit casual yet smart. His usually messy hair was pulled back. “You look handsome too,” Baekhyun complimented him and the childish grin sporting on Chanyeol’s face made Baekhyun momentarily forget the reason he was trying to stay away from him. 

Soon, the organ began to play a soft melody that soon filled everyone’s ears. The wedding singer started to sing ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ by Elvis Presley as they saw Jongdae went first down the aisle, smiling at everyone as he took his place at the side of the altar. They watched all the important people in the couple’s lives continuing to walk down the aisle. Then, as the music continued, the audience stood as they saw the bride begin her walk towards the groom. There were smiles all around, Baekhyun saw some guests having tears in their eyes as well. Chanyeol didn’t realize he had reached down to take Baekhyun’s hand, interlacing their fingers. Baekhyun didn’t pull away, only giving his hand a quick squeeze. Baekhyun quietly sang the lyrics of the song as he watched the bride slowly making her way to the front. “You’re a nice singer too,” Chanyeol commented and he got a small laugh from Baekhyun. “Not as nice as me though,” He teased and Baekhyun only nudged his sides in response. 

“Sing for me, then?”

“Soon.”

**XIV.**

The festivity was still in full swing and was showing no signs of slowing down any time soon. At the side of the party, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo sat, resting, and just watching the rest of the guests enjoying themselves. Sehun left the reception a while ago, he had received a call from work.

“Thank you for letting me come with you,” Kyungsoo said after taking a sip of his drink, looking directly at Chanyeol. He replied, “It’s nothing, you’ve seen how ecstatic Jongdae was earlier when he saw you. He treats everyone as a friend, I know he’s glad to have you here celebrating the day with him.” Kyungsoo nodded, remembering how the groom hugged him as if they were best friends when the couple visited their table earlier. 

“This is nice,” Kyungsoo mused after a moment of silence and Baekhyun looked where the other’s gaze was going. He spotted that it was on the newly wedded pair, who were now being pushed by friends to dance to the upbeat music that played. Baekhyun couldn’t help the growing smile on his face when he saw how happy Jongdae was.

“I wish I could have a wedding like this.” 

All of them at the table were enveloped in an uncomfortable silence after Kyungsoo uttered those words. Baekhyun’s lips were now placed into a thin line. He didn’t know what to think of that statement. He glanced towards the man on his side and wished he could read what he was thinking right now, as Chanyeol’s face has a deadpan expression on.

“I’ll just get a drink,” Kyungsoo coughed as he felt the awkwardness surrounding the table and stood up, walking towards the large cocktail lounge area. The two of them remained silent, minds in disarray. Sooner, the cheery music was switched to a mellow song.

“Let's dance?” Chanyeol whispered, standing up and tugging on Baekhyun’s dainty hands. Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow in response. “Come on now, it’s time for lovers to dance,” Chanyeol replied, dragging the smaller onto the dance floor. "At Last," by Etta James played, the soothing sound of the music filling the hall. Baekhyun turned to see the people around him, he saw Jongdae slow-dancing with his bride, surrounded by other couples who were swaying slowly to the rhythm.

Once they reached the center of the dance floor, Chanyeol wrapped his left arm around Baekhyun’s waist, lifted his other hand, and waited for him. Baekhyun jumped slightly at the feel of a surprisingly gentle hand resting on his waist. It felt like he was in a dream, but not yet wanting to wake up, he raised his hand to mirror the taller’s. Taking a step to the side, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun with him and they started a slow, steady rhythm mirroring the music. 

Their bodies were impossibly close as they moved as one in their own bubble on the dancefloor. Chanyeol leaned down near Baekhyun’s ear and started humming along to the music. Another shiver went through Baekhyun as the taller’s deep voice softly sang a couple of lines of the lyrics. Breathing a deep sigh, Baekhyun closed his eyes and let himself be whisked away to another world, one where it was just him and Chanyeol - no one else. A world where he is enveloped in Chanyeol’s large, warm body, and the words that are whispered to him are true.

As the song reached its conclusion, Chanyeol tapped Baekhyun. Baekhyun opened his eyes, looking up at Chanyeol who now had a mischievous grin on his face, and he immediately knew what his intentions were, “Don’t you dare-” Baekhyun was cut short when he felt the other’s hand on his upper back and started gently lowering him backward. Baekhyun instantly supported himself by hugging Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

They accomplished a somewhat slow dip and Baekhyun tossed his head back to laugh at the pure joy of how well they were moving together. Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun and he couldn’t help but smile. Baekhyun looked exquisite, his flawless skin gleaming in the soft light of the ballroom and the way his eyes lit with enjoyment. He also liked the feel of his hand in his, the way his feet slid between his own as they perfectly glided over the dance floor.

Chanyeol wanted to drown in the smell, touch, and taste of Baekhyun. 

So Chanyeol allowed himself to look, to drink in all of him without any guilt. He slid his fingers under Baekhyun’s chin and gently tilted it upwards so their eyes would lock. There was a slight blush across his cheeks and Chanyeol just couldn't stop. 

Chanyeol leaned forward and gently kissed Baekhyun’s lips, meeting nothing but softness. Baekhyun met the kiss with such innocence and passion that it stole the taller’s breath. His lips were sweet and inviting. The warmth of his embrace, the sincerity of his kiss, and the soft citrusy scent of his hair overwhelmed his senses in a way he had never imagined possible. 

Everything that was going on no longer mattered, because, at that moment, feelings continued to bloom. 


	7. Chapter 7

**XV.**

Baekhyun dozed, clicking the last batch of flowers he’d get to restock his inventory. He hadn’t got a proper sleep for the last few days already. Sometimes, he felt like he was about to go to dreamland but then his mind flashed to the memory of the kiss he and Chanyeol shared at Jongdae's wedding. Sleep would then always be a futile pursuit. 

“Baek!” He looked up as the bell jingles, announcing a new customer’s entrance. Baekhyun instantly knew who it was, the deep voice booming through his small shop. Chanyeol walked past the flowers, slamming both palms on the counter as he leaned closer to him with the biggest smirk but Baekhyun only looked at him with a straight face. “What? Did you forget I am coming?”

Unfortunately, the answer was no. It was on his mind the whole day (along with the kiss) making him finish his closing activities way earlier than scheduled. He had cleaned the shop already, watered the flowers, counted the money in the register, and was mostly ready to close the shop by early afternoon. “Can I ask some questions before we go?” Chanyeol grinned as he mumbled a ‘sure’. “Where are we going, why are we going and why do you have such a big grin on your face?” 

“Good questions,” Chanyeol chuckled, “Unfortunately, I can’t answer those right now. It beats the element of surprise, don’t you think? Now, come on.” Baekhyun could only sigh, picking up his things before they left the shop. It was like this for almost all the times they went out anyway. He guessed he had to trust him again and to this day, he hasn’t been disappointed with any of the places Chanyeol had dragged him to.

The ride this time though, had been fairly quiet. Baekhyun stared out of the window as he deftly pondered about their relationship. It was all a scheme, he had a mission to do and he decided to spare no further thought to it and focused on their pretend relationship. That’s why when he felt that something was blooming, he never intended to water it. And then that kiss had to happen and it turned everything upside down for him. All those carefully built locks around his heart crumbled with one little kiss. Baekhyun glanced at the man beside him who was currently concentrating on his driving. 

_ Chanyeol _ . It was all because of Chanyeol. Baekhyun had decided to help him and now he seemed to be in some sort of dilemma. Really, he was technically to blame for getting him into it. He could have just said no but his idiotic conscience had to step in and make him accept. Now he was burdened with issues he did not want to think about but they were the kind that demanded to be thought about. So he had to blame someone and as of now, it feels nice to blame it all on him. It allowed him to vent without thinking that this was also his own fault. 

“Honey, my face is going to melt if you stare at it too hard,” Chanyeol remarked, he saw his eyes glinting as their eyes met for a split second before Chanyeol focused on the road again. For a second, Baekhyun was alarmed. Should he answer truthfully that he was thinking about the two of them? But he wasn’t sure how the other man would react to that. “Maybe  _ I am _ trying to melt your ugly face off.” Baekhyun retorted but Chanyeol wasn't going to give in to his antics. “Well, that's a pitiful loss for you,” Chanyeol smirked smugly, a teasing smile on his lips. “What face are you going to kiss, then?” 

“You wish,” Baekhyun can only scoff in reply. The mood in the car lightened up considerably with the teasing. Chanyeol, once again, looked at him with that signature smirk of his and it felt like the sun had come out again. “I’m going to sleep, it looks like you’ll be taking me somewhere far,” Baekhyun said as he adjusted the seat for him to be more comfortable. Chanyeol reached for the radio and let some calming songs play to help the smaller sleep. As the music continued to play softly in the background, Baekhyun slipped his eyes closed, and in no time at all, he was off to the world of peaceful slumber.

**XVI.**

Finally, after days, Baekhyun was dreaming – dreaming of a lot of things. So when someone tried to wake him up, he naturally resisted. However, the person was insistent. Baekhyun finally cracked an eye open to see Chanyeol standing beside him, the car’s door wide open. “We’re here,” Chanyeol said while gently tapping Baekhyun to wake him up. “But I finally got a good sleep!” Baekhyun whined as he tried to curl into himself in the small seat however the taller man started pulling him up and out of the car. “Don’t you want to make the most out of tonight?” He reasoned and Baekhyun only groaned as he got up properly.

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes as he tried to wipe the sleepiness away and once he was finished his breath got stuck in his throat. The city of Bucheon was spread out in front of them. The city lights glittered just like stars dropping to the earth, rows of towering skyscrapers creating a startling skyline. In addition, the full moon hovered over the luminous cityscape. With no clouds on the star-speckled sky, its magical glow made the city look even more exquisite. His eyes twinkled as his cheeks dimpled, the corners of his eyes wrinkled and he looked up at Chanyeol, “Thank you, may I ask why here though?” 

“I just want us to relax, I’ve noticed you haven’t gotten some proper rest in a while,” Chanyeol answered and Baekhyun badly wanted to retort, that it was partly because of him. However, he only nodded and turned his head back to the view. He sensed Chanyeol going back to his vehicle and when he turned to him again Chanyeol was offering him a burger and fries. Baekhyun smiled as he accepted their dinner for the night, he could feel his heart leap in joy at how the night was going. After a while, they’d finished their food as their conversation kept on flowing. 

“That was really mean though, I can’t believe you did that,” Chanyeol said, catching his breath after laughing so hard. Baekhyun only shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip of his beverage. Chanyeol kept glancing at Baekhyun from out of the corner of his eye. It was dark and slightly windy, the silver light of the moon reflecting on his pale hair that stirred gently in the breeze, and suddenly Chanyeol wanted to kiss him. He had to kiss Baekhyun. And he felt like he would completely cease to exist right then and there if he couldn’t find out if Baekhyun’s mouth was as warm and sweet as he remembered.

And oh, it was, though Baekhyun also tasted like the mustard and ketchup from the burger they’ve eaten he didn't care, exploring every inch of that tempting little mouth. It was breath-taking, even if it was a bit awkward, the difference in their sizes causing his neck to ache from bending down so low. Yet he didn't stop, couldn't stop kissing Baekhyun’s lips. And, somehow, he didn't have to. Baekhyun stood up on his tiptoes, as far as he could go, fisting his hands in the front of Chanyeol’s shirt. He began returning the kiss, briefly directing it, showing all the intensity and fervor he tried to hide but now couldn’t anymore. The roaring in his ears and pounding of his heart drowned out everything else.

After a few moments, they pulled away, both breathing heavily at the intensity of their kiss. Chanyeol moved and brushed his lips up to his temple, pressing them to the skin there. The tender gesture wreaked havoc on Baekhyun’s emotions and he gasped, overwhelmed with emotions. They were supposed to pretend, they were just friends putting on an act to get Chanyeol’s lover back. But his heart was jumping in his chest, he wanted this moment to last, he didn’t want to pretend anymore. 

“I think I like you,” The words came out in a rush before Baekhyun could stop them. Chanyeol blinked a few times, trying to process what Baekhyun was saying. Then, Chanyeol swallowed hard, his throat thick with emotion. 

“I’m leaving.”


	8. Chapter 8

**XVII.**

It was a lazy and dim early morning. As spring transitioned into summer, the rain had become frequent in their small town and the rain from the night before covered the ground like a slick coating, reflecting the streetlights above. Baekhyun rested his face on his hand, half-heartedly looking out of the storefront window of the little coffee shop he decided to visit this morning. The small street that was dead quiet some moments ago was beginning to be bustling with people and the once-quiet coffee shop was slowly filling up with folks standing in line for their wake-up coffee. The sounds of coffee machines operating, the soft whispers of the customers, all of it made him sleepy, his eyelids closing. He then swore he could hear someone talking to him, but he was too tired to pay it any mind.

“Hyung?” 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and turned towards the source of the voice. “Sehun,” he responded and the younger one gave off a sigh as if to say 'finally', for he had been ignored for minutes now. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on your way to the shop?” He inquired as he moved towards the empty end of the table, placing his things down and taking off his coat. “I’m not working today, too tired.” Baekhyun took a generous sip from his mug, savoring the lighter accents in the bitter flavor as the coffee warmed his body. He set his coffee down, looking out of the window again.

Sehun sensed that there must be something wrong if Baekhyun wouldn’t want to go to his beloved shop. “What’s going on in your mind, hyung?” He inquired, picking up his fork, carving off a bite of the cheesecake he ordered. Baekhyun didn’t answer at first, pretending as if he didn’t hear the question and only let the sounds of the coffee shop surround them. However, Sehun still looked at him probingly, letting the older man know that he wouldn’t let Baekhyun out of this shop until he’d told him what was troubling him. Baekhyun let out a resigned sigh, unfolding his arms and slumping a bit.

“He’s leaving,” Baekhyun answered. Sehun automatically understood who’s leaving for the other to have this mood. He asked why nonetheless having a hard time believing his ears. Baekhyun then recollected the reason Chanyeol had told him the night before. He was assigned to supervise a huge project overseas and Chanyeol thought that it was a great opportunity to advance his career so he automatically said yes. Apparently, this was the reason he was called to his office on the day of Jongdae’s wedding. 

“I don’t think he would just leave his lover behind,” Sehun replied after munching on another bite of his sweet dessert. “Also, you can still have a long-distance relationship?” Baekhyun could only snort at that, ”It was a fake relationship anyway. I don’t think we’ll do that,” he mumbled and Sehun looked up, face displaying strong curiosity and Baekhyun prayed to the higher powers that he didn't hear him. “What? Fake?” Alas, his prayer wasn’t heard and now he’d have to tell their story. Baekhyun believed he had to tell Sehun the truth always sometime in the future so he’d better tell it sooner than later. 

When he finished, Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, “I didn’t imagine that you would find out about my feelings for you this way.” Baekhyun said with a chuckle, as he took another sip of his coffee. Sehun only looked at him with concern, "I love you too, hyung,” _as a friend_ , they both continued in their minds. “If you had said this a couple of months back, I would have said yes to you right away,”

“But you wouldn't say yes to me now.” Baekhyun nodded pensively in agreement. 

"Because you're in love with him,"

“Yes.”

Sehun got the feeling Baekhyun had more to say, but he didn't want to push. Instead, he tried to get the conversation back on track. “Well, what are you going to do now?” Baekhyun took a deep breath before answering, “What’s there to do? Confess? I’ve done that. He knows I love him but he doesn't return my feelings.” Sehun shook his head in disagreement, “No, I’ve only seen glimpses of the two of you but I can feel that he loves you. And I know that you’ve felt it too, more than anyone.” 

Baekhyun tried to figure out what to say, he indeed felt it. Still, he didn’t want to assume just like that. He hesitantly said, “I know, but what if I’m just imagining it? What if what you’ve seen is wrong. I’m afraid of trying then being hurt.”

“It is a risk to love, right? Right now, you're only thinking that it wouldn't work out. Ah, but what if it does?” Sehun argued, “You’ve already confessed, make sure that he’ll confess too.” Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh at Sehun’s remarks.

However, he didn't respond right away, instead, taking a moment to stare at the streets now full of life as the morning progresses. After another stretch of silence, which couldn't possibly have been as long as it felt, he looked at Sehun again, their coffee almost drained and his cheesecake finished. “You really know how to convince me don’t you?” Sehun grinned wide, happy to see the older talking a leap. 

“Thank you, I’ll go to him now.”

**XVII.**

Some weeks ago, when Baekhyun had received the news that his childhood friend would be coming back to Bucheon, he had been mainly excited. He had been curious about how the time had been to his childhood friend, who he remembered to be kind and soft-hearted. However, the person who returned was a perverted, mischievous bastard who later on quite literally had pushed him into a pretend relationship. Despite all the chaos he had brought into his life, he also made Baekhyun’s life so much more colorful, so beautiful. At this very moment, he was standing in front of said man, with his breathing labored and probably appearing a pure mess. He wouldn’t usually let people see him like this, but right now he didn’t care. 

“Hello, Baek,” Chanyeol greeted him, eyes wide in surprise. “Chanyeol, I –” Baekhyun tried to speak, but his lungs were still taking in too much air and he was trying to recover from the run he just did. The taller looked at him in concern and moved aside to let him in his house, “Wait here, I’ll just get you something to drink.” Baekhyun nodded and went on to sit on one of the chairs in his living room. Chanyeol came back with a pitcher of water and glass. He gladly accepted and the taller poured him some water. Baekhyun took some big gulps of the drink. “Chanyeol,” he started after gaining back his drained energy and mustered enough courage to face him. “Remember what I told you last night?” 

Chanyeol stared at him for a moment or two, before nodding. Baekhyun had foreseen this reaction, but he still couldn’t help but feel nervous, He was about to continue when another voice cut him.

“Chanyeol? Did you already get a response for our visas?” Kyungsoo hollered out as he came down from the stairs. He then noticed Baekhyun’s presence in the room. “Oh, good afternoon Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo greeted him quite awkwardly and Baekhyun could only nod as a greeting. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten the reason they'd even partnered up in the first place when he finally noticed the luggage and cases neatly packed in the corner of the living room.

“I haven’t seen any emails yet, I'll get back to you with it later,” Chanyeol replied and Kyungsoo only responded with a tilt before going back upstairs.

_Oh, they’re going together._

Baekhyun let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “I’m sorry.”

“Baek, no-”

“I should have known, I shouldn’t have come here.” His gaze fell as he fiddled with his fingers

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol grasped the smaller’s shoulders, “You have no idea just how much you’ve changed my life. Every single day since we met again has been filled with more bickering and arguing than I would have ever thought possible, but also with adventure and laughter.” Baekhyun looked up, his eyes were wet with tears but he was trying hard to not cry. “But it’s not enough to make you stay, right?”

“I’m still confused,” Chanyeol answered honestly. “So I’m doing this to find out,” Chanyeol then moved his hands and pulled the smaller into a tight embrace. He took a deep breath and muttered heavily. “Don't wait for me.” Baekhyun was torn if he should push him away or hug him back. In the end, he did neither and just stood still. “I'm sorry,” the taller mumbled, face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling his scent. After a while, he stopped and let go of the embrace.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, instead only taking a moment to stare, maybe for the last time, at Chanyeol. He felt Chanyeol cup his chin, leaning down to capture his lips and Baekhyun stopped him and turned his face away. He didn’t need it, didn’t want a kiss from someone who had given him false hope. Chanyeol understood, and he moved to kiss his forehead instead. “Thank you for everything,” he murmured.

Baekhyun only smiled at him bitterly in response and pulled back.

“Goodbye, Chanyeol.”


	9. Chapter 9

**XIX.**

The house was currently in a frenzy as its occupants were busy with the last-minute preparations for the party. Sehun was walking around the room, taping banners to the walls and tying balloons to chairs and lights, while Baekhyun sorted out the party bags and set up the birthday cake in the middle of the food table. He was trying to making sure every angle was perfect. He took a step back to take a look at the table, making sure the decorations were perfectly placed. Baekhyun finally breathed a sigh of relief. “Where's Seoyun?” Baekhyun asked Sehun as he turned from the food table to look for the child.

Sehun shrugged and looked around the room. “I haven’t seen him in a while.” Baekhyun sighed and began calling the baby’s name, worrying where he had been.

“He's under the table.” Sehun grinned, his hands on his knees as he looked under the table where the one-year-old crouched underneath with his toy in his hands. Baekhyun breathed in relief as he scooped down and picked the boy up. “Do you like the decorations, sweetie? I made that for you,” Baekhyun proudly said and as if he could understand what has been said, the baby gurgled in response. Baekhyun laughed at how adorable the child was. 

Then, a sudden shrill of the bell pierced through the household, informing them that there was a guest outside. “Baekhyun can you open the door as well,” A strong voice called through from the kitchen, still finishing up some dishes for the celebration.

“Sure, Jongdae!” Baekhyun hollered while he walked towards the door to greet the guest.

“Hello, Baekhyun! Oh, hello Seoyun! Happy Birthday!” The visitor exclaimed as soon as he stepped into the abode and saw the loveable child in Baekhyun’s hold. “Hello, Junmyeon-hyung,” Baekhyun greeted as he stepped aside to allow him to enter. “Where should I leave the presents?” Junmyeon asked, pointing to the large gifts he was carrying. “Over there please,” Baekhyun pointed towards the lounge. “Sehun’s there too, he’s still busy decorating.” Junmyeon chuckled at the mention of the name and proceeded to go further inside to put his gifts down and greet his boyfriend. 

Half an hour later and everyone who had been invited arrived. Jongdae and his wife had already set up the rest of the food on the table. All the kids were cheerfully playing with the toys they had been given and all the adults sat down on the chairs they’d set up across the room. After a while, Jongdae called everyone to finally start the party. 

“Happy birthday to you,” Jongdae began to sing, and everyone then joined in. “Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Seoyun, Happy birthday to you!” All of the attendants clapped for the little one. They watched as the child’s face lit up as soon as the cake was placed in front of him. “Blow it,” Jongdae encouraged his son, gesturing to the candles. However, Seoyun still couldn’t do it properly besides a sorry attempt at trying to blow the candles out. It had all of them laughing and his mother then helped her son out, blowing them out at once. 

Afterward, the party was in full swing; with lots of games and performances made. Later, the party moved on to the food and everyone was engaging in small talk while eating.

“He's attached to that toy you got him last year,” Jongdae commented to Baekhyun as he sat on the chair opposite of Baekhyun while holding Seoyun. “That’s great,” Baekhyun smiled, looking down at his nephew who was hugging the toy in his sleep. “I’m glad he loves it.”

“My wife and I are so grateful for you,” a small smile, one of appreciation “Thank you for everything, thank you for helping us with this party today.”

“No worries, I would do anything for my nephew.”

“You’re really great with children, you know,” Jongdae commented, “Any plans to settle soon?” Baekhyun shook his head. 

“Are you still waiting for him?” 

Baekhyun froze for a moment, surprised at the sudden mention of him. “Maybe,” He coughed the word, trying to regain his composure. “But I know that I won't be in a relationship right now. Let me enjoy my time with my nephew!” He jokes to lighten the atmosphere he felt had become stiff when the topic started. Jongdae only looked at him and Baekhyun began shifting on his seat as he continued to stare intently at him as if contemplating something. Baekhyun was about to open his mouth to ask his friend what was the matter when Jongdae beat him up to it.

“There’s a place I want you to go.”

**XX.**

Baekhyun straightened on his chair to make himself more comfortable. His eyes moved around to look over at the music hall he was currently in. He was seated directly in front of the raised platform where the singers and musicians would perform. He found it so odd that there was no one in the hall beside him. It was eerily quiet and he couldn’t help but think that this was all a prank his childhood friend set him up, or worse, he was going to be in danger. He swore to hit Jongdae if he came out of this alive. 

Averting his eyes, he reached for the drink placed beside him and took a sip. At least he was given some snacks and drinks while he would wait (for his demise, he was still unsure). After taking a huge gulp of the drink he leaned back into the chair as he took in the silence that surrounded him. Baekhyun’s eyes glazed over as he let his thoughts and memories drift. Surprisingly, the first thing he thought of was Chanyeol. He sighed as round eyes and a childish grin filled his mind. His memories progressed to the time they went here together before. It was another day of Chanyeol dragging him to places and he didn’t expect that the man would suddenly bring him to watch an opera. The previous days had been filled with strenuous activities he was still surprised that Chanyeol knew how to unwind sometimes. Looking back at it now, he didn’t mind if his muscles would ache as long as he spent time with Chanyeol. However, he knew that it was only wishful thinking. The man was probably happily spending his days with the one he truly loves and adores. 

Fortunately for Baekhyun, the lights suddenly dimmed and he protectively hid his emotional state. “What's going on?” he asked out loud as he peered into the darkness around him. He narrowed his eyes as he heard footsteps coming from the stage and a darker shadow walked to the center of the platform where the dim outline of a microphone stand could be seen. After a minute of peculiar quietness, a tune started. The music was unfamiliar to Baekhyun but it was very light and heavenly with its sweetness. Baekhyun felt himself relax and then a deep voice that began to sing. 

_ When I look at the stars shining bright, it almost feels like I’m looking at you. _

_ You’re like everything that shines bright when the night sky grows dark _

The platform lights still hadn't been turned on, so Baekhyun couldn't see who the mysterious person was, but from just those lines he knew it’s him. “Great, now I'm hallucinating his voice,” he muttered under his breath and he couldn’t believe what was happening. The mystery performer continued to sing, the tempo of the tune increasing slightly.

_ When the night sky grows dark, the whole world is sparkled with light, naturally, you grab my hand _

_ And before I know it you start sparkling with my colors _

Baekhyun’s heart ached at the beautiful sentiment expressed in the simple lyrics as he stilled on his seat. He felt that if he moved even the slightest it might shatter the beautiful dream he was having at this moment and he’d never be able to regain that feeling again. There was a slight pause before the frontal lights came on and illuminated the singer’s face as he began the chorus, and Baekhyun’s mind froze in a state of disbelief, shock, and indescribable joy.

_ Sometimes I think, when I see you laughing brightly, _

_ That your eyes and lips and everything else seems to look like me _

_ It’s like your pitch-black eyes take in my light and shine just as brightly as I do _

_ Sometimes I see myself when I look at you _

“Chanyeol,” he breathed, the name easily flowing off his tongue. The man was dressed in dark slacks and a white collared shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the first couple of buttons undone. His eyes were closed and his face was composed and serene as his hands cupped the microphone and he continued singing his song.

_ Tonight it feels like I won’t be able to sleep, but I never knew it would feel this nice _

_ Especially when I’m able to spend time imagining you _

Just then, Chanyeol’s eyes snapped open, staring directly into Baekhyun’s while he sang for him alone. Music continued to flow throughout the empty hall. Without breaking eye contact Chanyeol continued the lines as he removed the microphone from the stand, slowly descending from the platform. 

_ We talk all night long, asking about how each other’s days were _

_ And when you say this is the best part, I shine even brighter thanks to you _

Chanyeol’s sudden presence was something his brain was unable to wrap around, so for the moment all he could do was gaze as he approached him with flowers in his hand. Chanyeol handed him the bouquet once he was in front of him. It was a magnificent arrangement with light-colored hydrangea, calla lilies, and camellias. He looked up at Chanyeol and was not surprised to see his sparkling eyes on him, looking at him with admiration. 

_ Promise me now, when all the lights are gone _

_ That just like tonight, you’ll forever be shining with me _

_ Love you _

His words rang defiantly throughout the otherwise quiet hall as they continued intensely staring at each other. 

“So, uh, how was it?” Chanyeol asked, clearing his voice and giving Baekhyun a sweet smile. “I promised you that I’ll sing you a song before, remember? I even made the song myself, wrote the lyrics and all.” He rambled as Baekhyun continued staying silent. Baekhyun was honestly still in shock with what was happening. Really, how was he supposed to react? This guy who disappeared from his life last year suddenly came back with all of these grand gestures. Nevertheless, there was one question that was ringing through his mind. 

“Why?” 

Chanyeol took a deep sigh to gather his courage before speaking. “First, this is to apologize. I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I am a stupid, stupid man and I’ve brought you pain.” 

“Breaking my heart over a year ago costs more than all of this, you know,” Baekhyun replied slowly as he gestured towards the flowers and hall. 

“I know. You're perfect and amazing-”

“Huh?”

“And I want to show you every day of my life how much you mean to me,” Baekhyun flushed at Chanyeol’s words but rolled his eyes to conceal the warmth unfurling in his heart. “You’re indeed back, all these jokes are back.” He says lightheartedly, with a snicker. On the other hand, Chanyeol only stared at him with the same gaze, conveying to the smaller that what he had said was true. He stopped laughing at how serious the atmosphere was. 

“What about Kyungsoo?” he asked after a few moments of deep silence.

“Well, he’s still a friend but not more than that. I’ve realized that I was so blinded. I only saw what I thought I wanted to see, and I sought out the things I thought I should have,” Chanyeol smiled as he raised his hand to brush it against Baekhyun’s cheek, and he felt himself melting from the simple touch. “I’ve even flown to another country to find what I was missing, just to realize that the thing I was looking for was already so near.”

“That’s why, my second reason for doing this, is to ask you if I can still have a chance with you?” he continued, “I know I may not have the rights to ask you for this but for your smile, your laugh, god, and your kisses and warmth, I would do anything to be with you again.”

Chanyeol asked expectantly and Baekhyun gazed at him deeply - thinking and deciding. 

“I was hurt how easily you left me behind.”

“I know, I'm sorry,”

“I honestly can't say that I can forgive you, not easily, at least.” Chanyeol’s face turned forlorn in an instant. However, Baekhyun’s face glowed, eyes filled with tears as he continued. “Despite that, I can’t wait anymore to spend my days with you, looking forward to where you’ll bring me again and fill my days with joy.”

Chanyeol’s heart raced inside his chest upon hearing Baekhyun’s words. 

“Welcome home, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller and buried his face in his neck, inhaling the scent that he missed so much. Baekhyun threw his arms around his neck and sighed in content. 

“I won't let you go again,” Chanyeol promised after pulling out of the hug, a very sincere look flooding his face. “Well,” Baekhyun thought aloud, “that sounds fine," He said, a sly look on his face as he watched a pleasantly satisfied grin growing on the other’s face.  A sudden wave of calmness filled Baekhyun’s heart and he knew everything would be alright.

When the weather lifted to welcome spring, it brought fragments of color and promises of gentle days. 

For Baekhyun, the season of spring brought him a man with huge eyes and a gentle heart, who would then bring him happiness for more seasons to come.


End file.
